Twilight Epilogue: Katara's Story
by GummyBearGuru
Summary: This is the story of Katara's forbidden love. Why is it forbidden, you may ask. you'll just have to wait and see...
1. Chapter 1

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP-

A blue-fingernailed hand slapped across the snooze button of my hello kitty alarm clock. "First day of 10th grade…"

I groggily get out of bed and grab all of my morning necessities, hopefully Sokka has not entered the bathroom yet. I remember the first day we moved here, still can't get that stench out, no matter how much febreze cans this household goes through. After running across the hall and taking a cautious intake of breath, I realize that I've beaten Sokka to the bathroom. I take a boiling 15 minute shower and uncover myself. Great, still the same 15-year-old Katara, blue-eyed, chocolate-skinned, and long-haired. The only difference is that, now, I'm starting 10th grade at FLA, which stands for Fort Lauderdale School of the Arts. I'm enrolled for orchestra.

I search for more mature features on my body, find none, and get dressed. After checking myself out in the mirror, I decide that my turquoise tank, grey overalls, and navy converses are good enough for a "first day of school look", besides, no need for first impressions, everyone at school has already seen me. I open the bathroom door, and walk to the kitchen to find my older brother, Sokka, and my father, Hakoda, destroying some waffles on the dining room table. Sokka was dressed in his usual band tee and jeans, with a wolf-tail hairstyle. I check the clock, just to make sure I still have time to- 7:51? " Sokka, what the hell! There's no time to eat waffles, we need to catch the bus!

"Chill out, sis, we still have, like, 10 minutes left until the bus leaves." sokka dunks his last waffle in chocolate syrup.

"No we don't! We're late for the first day of school!" I run out of the house with my bookbag, and run down the block. I'm not trying to start the school year like this.

I look back to see my brother, shoes untied, backpack on one shoulder,following me down the block. I see kids climbing on the bus across the street. Sokka and I get on just in time, the bus driver was just about to leave. Good thing my best friends saved a seat for me. i plop down next to my two best friends, Toph, and Suki. Toph is dressed in all army green, her maid must have chose her clothes, because she is colorblind. Suki, is dressed strategically in tight lime green clothes, probably to impress my brother. They've liked each other for years, and nobody has tried to make a move yet. For the whole bus ride, we talk about our summer adventures. Not much happened, but I heard from Suki that a new family moved in from Washington, with nine adopted teenagers!

Once we get off the bus, I casually walk to my first period class, I've had Mr. Iroh last year, and he's great. I strategically sit at the seat in the back, closest to the door. It's not long before all the other students walk in, Toph, TyLee, Mai, and unfortunately, Azula are in this class too. The late bell rings and class begins. Suddenly, in the middle of Mr. Iroh's welcome back speech, the door opens, and a boy walks in. He is the most handsome boy I've ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

He is … beautiful.

I was the first to notice when he strode into the loud history classroom. An aura of power and confidence surrounded him, and I knew that he was… special, very special. He was wearing bright, yellow sunglasses, not very unusual in this Florida weather. He had pale skin and plump lips. His dark, unruly hair covered his forehead, but I could tell that he was gorgeous.

My curious eyes travelled to the rest of his tall body. He was wearing a t-shirt for some band that my brother probably knew, but it was not loose, and I could see his defined muscles. His legs were covered by light grey levi's and on his feet were bright yellow all stars, I guess to match the glasses.

"Do you mind if I sit down here?" An unfamiliar voice dragged me out of my stare, to discover him, smiling down at me with deep set dimples. "Oh, um, sure!" I said just a little too loud. Well, loud enough for that boy to quirk one perfect eyebrow up in response to m strange reply. I watch as he sat down, placed his sunglass on his new desk, and turned towards me.

…

They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever laid my eyes on.

Grey. Perfect gray, with shades of black and brown mixed throughout it. I was completely stunned for one moment. Then, he smiled again.

" Hi, I'm Aang"

"I'm Katara"

I was blinded by his beauty and bright personality until the bell rang. I was asking questions about him, and he was answering them and asking some questions of his own. Then, sadly we heard a shrill chime meaning the beginning of class. Mr. Iroh cheerily walked in and told us that we had a new student.

"Come on, and introduce yourself, they won't bite." Actually the girls, having finally noticed Aang's presence in the class, looked like they wanted to. He walked to the front of the classroom and smiled that chipper smile of is.

"Hi, I'm Aang."

"Tell us a little about yourself, Aang." Proded Mr. Iroh. Do tell us a little more about yourself. Even in my short time with hm, I didn't learn much. Suki and Toph behind me gave off sighs as Aang thought of something to say. Great, they liked him, too.

"Well, my full name is Aang Cullen. I like pretty much all sports?" He stated like a question. " I like music, roller coasters, um, video games, and, um, sketching. I'm here for art" Aang concluded with a hesitant smile and sat back down next to me. All of the girls scowled as he grinned at me before getting distracted by another guy in our class, Kuzon. This will be an interesting year.


End file.
